<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How To Valentine For Single People by Flat_King</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416990">How To Valentine For Single People</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flat_King/pseuds/Flat_King'>Flat_King</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Other, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flat_King/pseuds/Flat_King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This guide shows to how to create a day that has every fanfic activity a weeb could ask for.</p><p>The guide is made for hopeless single people but if you and your partner are both fanfic crazy, then this could be for you!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How To Valentine For Single People</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Once you get a house with your mates, on Valentine's Day recreate fanfiction with all the single hoes.</p><p> </p><p>First make pancakes with an apron and hair tied up, then kiss your friends awake...now I'm very aware many won't like that so to counter it, stick a pair of lips on a stick and gently pap their faces with it (smooth lip balm or a wet substance over the fake lips to make them more real). After everyone is awake, continue making pancakes and make sure to sing along to the appropriate music. </p><p> </p><p>After breakfast, hand chocolate to your friends in different ways, this can include: </p><p>.Generic anime girl</p><p>.IT'S NOT THAT I LIKE YOU</p><p>.Make a different person give it to them</p><p>.Slide it in a locker</p><p>.See them talking to someone dramatically gasp and run away while dropping the chocolate (make sure the second person is in on it)</p><p>.Cool dude</p><p> </p><p>For lunch do something personal to your friend group that you're all bound to enjoy. Do your best to have lunch outside even if you're introverted, being outside will make the home cooked dinner more special. There are many activities that may work depending on your friend group, try to avoid things you do regularly like going shopping, but if your mates are that difficult or you're cheap then a trip to town is allowed. However for those with money I suggest a trip to the fair, Ice rink, arcade, beach or a petting zoo. Do your best to slip in a loving comment at the point during the activity when someone points out how beautiful something is.</p><p> </p><p>After your activity, sit down at a cafe to wind down and gently chatter.</p><p> </p><p>Once you arrive home start preparing dinner, it doesn't have to be anything fancy as the average bitch doesn't know what the fuck their doing. All you have to do is make it look pretty, if you all enjoy pizza then organise it with garlic bread, dips, breadsticks and mozzarella sticks. </p><p> </p><p>It's important to make the scenery as over the top as possible, I'm talking dimmed lights, red table cloth, juice in wine glasses, scented candles and good clothing, try to convince the others to also dress up.</p><p> </p><p>During dinner, put on a film you've all seen way too many times, this allows people to freely talk over the film or bitch about it, make a sexual comment about what a character says and your fanfic day is almost complete.</p><p> </p><p>The final step to create the ultimate fanfic day is to build the biggest pillow fort you've seen in your entire life, find someone to cuddle, even if you're all socially awkward and the only person you can cuddle is your AOT Levi body pillow.</p><p> </p><p>Follow those steps and you have yourself the best single Valentine's Day with all your single friends.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>